


Five Times Natasha Saved/Protected one of the Avengers

by smileyjunior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: It was a few months after the Battle of New York, the people she had fought alongside of—this newfound team—had all done the unthinkable and moved into Tony Stark’s giant skyscraper in Manhattan.  Never did she think she would have formed such a bond with individuals, yet here she was.  And there was undoubtedly, a bond between them.  She had only felt something like this once before, with Clint (then Clint’s family, Coulson, and sometimes Fury).  With that bond came other feelings—she thought this must be what it feels like to have a family of her own.  And god forbid you deem a threat to her family. (5+1)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Bruce

**Author's Note:**

> This came out of nowhere, I don’t know if I like it and I wrote it on my phone? (I hate doing that!)

  
There was something special about the quiet doctor. She had heard about Bruce Banner in her early days at SHIELD, and what had happened when he experimented with gamma rays. She had heard about “the monster” and what he was like, then had experienced it firsthand on the Helicarrier. She loathed to admit she had been afraid then... but not anymore. The doctor was a genuinely kind and gentle soul, his calm demeanor had an effect on everyone around him. After their original altercation, and after the battle when they moved into the tower she specifically sought him out as he worked in the lab day and night. She would engage him in conversation, and ask about his work. He didn’t mind, he appreciated the effort she made though at first he had had his doubts.

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?” He had asked one day she had come down to the lab.

She took a beat before answering, “You’re not a monster Bruce. And neither is the Other Guy.” He had opened his mouth to interject, and she quickly cut him off “He’s just misunderstood. He’s a good guy. He just happens to have some serious control issues, and who among us doesn’t?” 

He had looked dumbstruck, then smiled softly. She had smiled back. He nodded and went back to work.

General Ross was a known commodity at SHIELD, as was his obsession with the doctor and his alter ego. Natasha hadn’t given him much thought before the Avengers, but one day after a few weeks of living in the tower Clint had come to her in her quarters.

“Hey... we might have a situation.” She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on. “It’s General Ross.”

Natasha played the name over in her head, then an image of Bruce’s kind smile flashed in her mind. “What happened?”

“Reports are coming in he’s trying to get Banner in his custody. There’s a faction of the army supporting him, and apparently this isn’t SHIELD top priority because of, well...” She understood, the damage control from the Chitauri was still underway.

“Have you told Stark?”

He gave her a “really?” look, she almost smirked. If Stark knew, there was a chance a war between the Avengers and the army would be imminent. 

“Nat...” 

“Let’s go.”

——

General Ross was currently in Washington DC, he had been lobbying to get the monster in custody and he knew things were swinging in his favor. SHIELD’s resources were being exhausted elsewhere, and there would be no other ideal time to strike. He walked into his small apartment and closed the door. He hung up his coat and moved into the kitchen opening up his refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of beer. He closed the door and went to a drawer to retrieve a bottle opener. 

“Hello General.”

Ross jumped, grabbing for his side arm, only to find it wasn’t there. He turned to see a woman standing next to the counter, his side arm in her hand. She wore dark clothes, and her face was partially hidden in shadow, but her red hair was unmistakable in the moonlight that shined through the window. It took him a moment to gather himself and realize who she was, he buried his shock and retrieved his bottle opener, cracking open the beer.

“Can I get you one?” She didn’t answer, he could feel her eyes on him glaring. He took a swig from his bottle, “What brings you to DC, Romanova?”

If she was surprised he knew her full name she didn’t let it show. She disarmed the weapon and threw it on the counter. “We need to have a chat.”

He put the bottle down, “Do we now? Must be important seeing as how you broke into my home, what can I help SHIELD with?”

“Not SHIELD...” she said smoothly. Her velvet voice rolled over him, and he repressed the shiver at the venom he heard in her tone. “No I’m here because you are pursuing a teammate of mine.” 

Ross raised his eyebrows, “Teammate? It was my understanding the Black Widow worked alone. Goes with the title and all.” 

She smiled coldly, “Recent change of scenery. I’m trying something new.” 

Ross barked out a short laugh, he retrieved his beer again. “And they say a tiger can’t change it’s stripes.”

Natasha slowly approached Ross, though she was much smaller she seemed to tower over him as she walked closer. “You’re going to leave Bruce Banner alone, you’re going to drop this charade and walk away. Because if you don’t...”

He huffed “You’ll kill me?”

The cold smile was back, “Oh no. No I wouldn’t dream of killing you. But I will tell Tony Stark, I’m sure he’d have a field day with the news that you’re after the good doctor. We also have a Norse god, in case you didn’t know. And the original super soldier... Steve’s a gentleman and all but I don’t think he’ll take too kindly to the army meddling with his team. Then of course there’s the world’s best marksman, I’m sure he would love to take a shot at you. Then, finally... you would deal with me.” She was right in front of him now, “Compared to me, you’d find the other’s actions a kindness. You keep this up and I will do everything I can to make your life a living hell.” 

Ross was pressed against the counter, shaking with fury. “I am a United States Army General... you cannot thre—“

“I can do as I damn well please. Legally I’m not here, and you’ll never be able to prove I was. Consider this a courtesy warning. Back off, or face the consequences.”

Ross was breathing heavily through his nose, Natasha took pleasure in the way he was squirming. He wouldn’t admit it, but she knew it had worked. He was terrified, army general be damned. She looked down at his hand, the beer bottle was shaking. 

“Sleep tight General.” 

Natasha turned to leave, she was halfway to the door when he spoke again.

“You’re just as much a monster as he is.”

Natasha paused, letting the words roll over her. She turned and faced him, “You’re wrong.” Before he could react she had crossed the room and wrenched his arm behind his back, the beer bottle smashed to the ground glass and liquid spilling on the floor. She slammed him into the counter, his cheek met the marble top. Her other hand pressed him into the cold top unrelentingly, and he couldn’t help the grunt of pain that escaped. “I’m much worse.”

Then she was gone.

——

Clint and Natasha never spoke of their rendezvous to DC, and life continued as normal. A few weeks after the visit Clint had called her from the farm to confirm all talk of Ross trying to apprehend Bruce had disappeared for the meantime.

“Good,” she said “now hang up the phone and spend some time with your family.”

Life continued as normal and she made sure to visit Bruce in his lab. She couldn’t be sure, but something had changed between the two of them. He seemed more kinder then usual, if that were even possible. He had been going out of his way to acknowledge her more and spend more time with her as much as she had with him. Stark teased him about it one day and Bruce had waved him off blushing slightly. He had then turned to Natasha, cheeks still slightly flushed and said “I can’t believe how lucky I am. Never thought I’d be where I am today after... everything. I just want her to know.... I’m grateful.”

Stark sarcastically rolled his eyes, but had let up on the teasing after that.


	2. Tony

Tony Stark could be a difficult man to deal with. Everybody knew this. There were plenty of times his own teammates grew tired of his antics, but at the end of the day they respected and admired him.

He was a very sought after man, for his money, his looks, his charm and wit....and yes his brain. He was a genius after all. It was debatable which of these qualities got him into the most trouble, each of them had given him some sort of issue in the past. Though ever since becoming Iron Man, and commiting to Pepper he liked to think his life had calmed down in some of those aspects.

Well, he was wrong.

Though he no longer ran the company, he was still the face of Stark Industries and as such he played his role as needed. Tonight was a charity event the company was sponsoring, and although he was a bit sore about it he donned his best tuxedo, combed his hair and headed towards the door. His teammates would usually be lounging in the communal living room at this time, but tonight it was just Natasha on the long sofa. She was curled up in the corner of the couch reading a book. 

“Hey Red, if I knew you were going to be alone tonight I would have asked you to come.” 

She raised her eyes from the book and looked over Stark, she nodded. “That’s alright Stark, I don’t mind the peace and quiet.” She went back to her book, “Besides, Bruce is in the lab so I won’t be totally alone. I promise I’ll behave.”

He raised a finger and pointed at her, “You better be. Don’t burn anything down.”

“Yes dad.”

He couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his face. 

“Sir,” JARVIS said over the speaker, “Your driver has arrived.”

Tony clapped his hands and rubbed them, “Alright I’m off. Kissing babies, building bridges—I’m not even sure what the hell I’m supposed to be doing but I’m sure Pepper will let me know. See ya Red! Don’t forget what I said!”

Tony took the elevator down to his private garage. He tapped his watch and spoke, “Alright JARVIS, you know the drill. Security protocols and all that. Also, what do we do if I say “Hucklberry?””

“I shall direct a call to your phone for you to make an escape from your peers, although Miss Potts has asked me to disengage this protocol.”

Tony’s arms flew up “How did she find out?!” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know sir.”

The elevator reached the bottom and Tony went out to the car. He got in and glanced ahead for a moment “Heya Happy! Let’s go kiss some ass shall we?” Happy didn’t say anything. Stark immediately knew something was off. The doors in the car locked. He could hear something else engage in the vents, “JARVIS!” There was no answer. He banged on the windows, a gas cane out of the vents and he felt himself getting drowsy. 

Pepper was going to be pissed.

“JARVIS...”. His vision was getting fuzzy, he was slumping over. “Hu...huckle....”

Then blackness.

——

Natasha has been dozing off when the elevator went off and she heard heels stomping into the vicinity.

“Where is he?!” 

It was Pepper, and it was clear she wasn’t happy. Pepper saw Natasha and walked over, “Where’s Tony?”

Natasha could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat, “He left for the fundraiser over an hour ago.” She stood up quickly, the color had drained from Pepper’s face. “JARVIS?” There was no response.

“Oh my god...” Pepper looked as though she was going to faint.

“Can you get JARVIS back online?” Natasha asked. Pepper didn’t answer, Natasha snapped her fingers in front of the woman’s face and she flinched. “Can you get JARVIS back up and running?”

“Yes... yes I can.”

“Go do it, I’m going after Tony.” She grabbed a gun from underneath the coffee table, then ran down the hall to the small armory. She grabbed another piece and her spare Widow Bites, running back to the lounge and going to the elevator getting inside, “Tell Bruce what’s happening after you do. Stay with him, do not leave the tower. Engage lockdown protocol when I’m gone. Go!” 

Pepper ran as Natasha headed down to the garage. She grabbed her helmet and put it on, and revved up her motorbike speeding out onto the streets. “JARVIS, you with me?”

Garbled at first she heard the AI, “System rebooting.”

“I need to know where I’m going JARVIS, now.”

“Tracking.”

She zoomed in and out of the busy Manhattan traffic, “C’mon JARVIS!”

“Generalized area is New Jersey.”

She could work with that, it gave her a direction to go. “Are they still moving?” She asked.

“Yes, further south.” The AI replied.

“Guide me JARVIS.”

She made it to the border in record time, soon after crossing it she heard “They’ve stopped, 20 miles from your location.” 

“Get me there.”

——

It was an abandoned warehouse at the docks, because of course it was. Why wouldn’t it be? She scouted the perimeter, and found a small cluster of cars around the back. Faint voices could be heard inside, and the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting flesh followed by a painful grunt. She climbed the side of the warehouse and looked down on the scene.

Tony’s tuxedo jacket and shirt had been tossed aside and were crumpled on the floor. All he had left on was his undershirt, she could see it was stained with flecks of blood, and his pants. His hands were secured tightly to a chair, as were his legs. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about and frankly she didn’t care. Her mission was to get him out alive. It looked like there were 10 men surrounding him. One was directly behind him, holding him down, another directly in front of him. The man in front swung his arm back, about to strike—

She didn’t hesitate, she dropped from the height and rolled with the impact ignoring the pain. Her gun was up and ready, first she took out the one who had been swinging. He went down with a grunt clutching his shoulder. She shot the one behind Tony next.

“Red?” A quick look at Tony told her he was a bit punch drunk, he wouldn’t be able to free himself.

“Hang on!” She yelled to him. 

She swung around on the next advancing goon. He carried a baton and had pulled back for a strike. She didn’t waste a bullet on him, roundhousing and striking him in the face. He hit the floor already out cold. Another goon grabbed her from behind in what could only be described as a bear hug. She reared her legs up and swung them down throwing him over herself as he lost his grip on her. Two more shots, two more goons. That was five, that left five more. She moved mercilessly, and the end was in sight until she heard a rough voice yell “HALT!”

Something about the tone made her look around. The first goon she had taken out in the shoulder was dragging Tony in the chair towards the docks out back, a gun to his head. “Move and he dies.”

She didn’t have the shot, and her hesitation cost her. A strike to the back of her head had her buckling, dropping her gun. Her arms were wrenched behind her back and they took away her other weapons, except for the Widow’s Bites. They held on tightly to her arms and someone kicked her twice in the abdomen leaving her gasping for breath. She glared at the man who had Tony, who smiled wickedly. “Bring her.”

She fought the instinct to struggle, as they took them both outside. The air smelled of water and fish and though she knew it was there the water was pitch black and couldn’t be seen. The man with Tony had moved dangerously close to the edge of the dock. And Tony didn’t look well at all. Natasha was waiting for the right moment, subtly she powered up her Bites.

“Let him go.” She snarled. He laughed, almost as though he were trying to be a textbook villain. It was pathetic really. She engaged the bites, the men holding her seized with electricity and fell to the ground. She reached for a weapon and grabbed the gun on the man behind her. She didn’t expect to be body slammed from behind though, and the gun went off. Then there was a splash. She shot the remaining men and looked up at the dock’s edge. 

Tony was gone. His tormentor lay dead, the shot had gone wide and hit him. But that meant.... she ran to the edge, Tony had still been bound to the chair. She searched the body of the tormentor next to her and found a pocket knife and cell phone. She dialed to JARVIS’ line “I need light in my location NOW.” 

The docks filled with bright light, the lamps overhead maxing out to their brightest capacity. Natasha dived into the water. Tony was maybe five feet below, instinctually struggling against the bonds that held him to the chair. She swam to him fast, and sliced through his bonds as fast as she could. He was growing weaker, and he needed air soon. Finally free, she grabbed him under his arms and hauled them both up to the surface. 

They broke the surface gasping for air. Her adrenaline helped as she hauled him with her to a nearby ladder, she climbed up never letting go of him. Finally they were both back on the dock, laying flat soaking wet and breathing hard.

She sat up and looked him over. He was still bleeding, her hand went to cradle his face “Tony?”

His eyes fluttered open. “Oh... hey Red.” His breath still coming fast and short, he cleared his throat “Did you finish the book?”

She grinned and shook her head, “Didn’t get the chance, someone skipped out on their responsibilities and I had to do damage control.”

He chuckled, shivering now. “Yep... sounds like me.”

——

JARVIS had sounded the alarm and Steve had arrived ten minutes after they came out of the water. Pepper had been hysterical in the med wing and cried as she hugged a very worn Natasha who didn’t know quite what to do. Steve had clapped her on the shoulder and nodded. She nodded back. Bruce had declared her free to go but Tony was to stay where he was. Natasha took her leave.

It was a week after the incident and Natasha and Tony hadn’t really talked since the rescue. She knew it was inevitable, and it wasn’t that she was avoiding him because she wasn’t. Really. She was nursing a glass of vodka when he sidled up next to her. Neither of them spoke for a while, he poured himself a glass of bourbon. He took a swig and placed it down. 

“Thank-you.”

He had said it sincerely, truly sincere. She turned to look at him, and nodded not saying anything. He nodded back. The drank together in silence for the rest of the night.


	3. Thor

If you’d told Natasha Romanoff in a few years time she would be battling alongside a Norse god, THE god of Thunder... well she would have said you were mental.

Yet here they were, once again on the streets of New York fighting aliens. Though these were not Chitauri, no they were a different race. When Thor had claimed he had not known what alien race they were, Tony had then proclaimed “Well, we’re screwed.” Steve had given him a dirty look and gave orders and they disbanded.

Everyone was holding their own. Clint was up high as usual keeping an eye on the perimeter and taking out the creatures from up top with his arrows. Tony and Thor flew around keeping the damage contained to a perimeter, and they had also helped clear the area of civilians from buildings. Natasha and Steve worked together at the epicenter on the groundworking together and at times separately taking out the hostile creatures, and Hulk... well he smashed. The battle seemed to be going in their favor, and the end looked near. But then something had happened, the unthinkable really. 

Some way, somehow, Thor had been hit. In all his mightiness and glory—an alien had thrown it’s staff while Thor had been turning towards it and the offending weapon pierced his gut. Natasha saw it happen as if it were in slow motion; the staff pierced his chest armor and the god jerked as it broke the armor and entered his body blood spurting from the wound, his hand immediately going towards it. He fell to the ground a block away Mjolnir flying out of his hand, and she saw the aliens advancing without mercy. She didn’t hesitate, she ran towards him shooting as she went. 

She aimed for their heads with her shots, purple alien blood spouting from their craniums as she did so. She knew she was covered in it but didn’t care, she had to get to Thor. She knelt by his side, “How bad?” She asked as soon as she skidded to a halt.

He grunted, seemingly unable to move as well as he normally should. “I know not what is in this weapon, but it weakens me still.” He was clutching at it, clearly in agony. “You must go. We cannot give in!”

“Don’t get all self-sacrificial on me.” She said, still shooting. “We already have Tony for that.” 

He made a breathy noise that may have been a laugh. Natasha’s gun clicked. It was jammed. There was another wave of aliens headed their way. She didn’t have a choice, she turned to look at him.

“Thor...” she started to say.

He nodded, he seemed to understand. “Do what you must.”

She grabbed the staff with both hands, and he looked perplexed. “Sorry about this.” She yanked it out of him ignoring the cry of pain that came from his lips and swung the weapon around just in time to continue the attack. “Keep pressure on that!” She called back to him.

The battle didn’t last too long after that. The streets were covered in alien corpses and purple slime but they had won. Banner was back and Natasha called for him, he came over to tend to Thor. She realized the staff was still in her hands, she threw it to the ground and wiped her hands on her suit.

She heard footsteps approaching, she turned to see Clint a little banged up but no worse for wear. “You okay?” He asked, giving her a once over. “You look like shit.”

“Always the gentleman.” she said. “Banner’s tending to Thor, I’m fine. You?”

He nodded, panting slightly. He was giving her a strange look, she narrowed her eyes “What?” She asked.

“You pulled a weapon out of Thor and then used it to kick some alien ass. Nat, that was...” It took her a moment to realize he was impressed. She shrugged nonchalantly,

“It’s the job.” She said.

“No it’s not.” Came Thor’s voice from behind. She turned to look at him, Bruce was helping him sit up. “When I said to do what must be done... I meant you to leave me. But you did not.” 

“I told you I wouldn’t.”

He nodded, a look she couldn’t quite interpret crossed his face. “So you did.”

——

Tony had insisted on taking the staff back to the tower, the fact that something had taken down Thor so easily had been worrying. Thor had tried to explain it was most likely some form of magic—but soon realized it was Tony’s form of trying to help so he let it be. 

Thor did seek out Natasha though. As soon as he could walk again he approached her as she microwaved some food late at night. She heard him coming and turned to face him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“I am well.” He said. Then after a beat, “I want to thank-you Lady Natasha. I never doubted it, but you are indeed a mighty warrior.”

Natasha smiled kindly, taking out her food. “We’re a team Thor.” She said. “I’m always going to have your back. Besides, I’m no god of thunder.”

“One does not need such brutal strength or magical ability to be so mighty.” He said. “You of all must know this best. For all you have suffered, and all that you have done... you are indeed the mightiest of us all.”

Natasha didn’t know what to say. Thor seemed to understand, he placed an arm on her shoulder and softly squeezed it. Then he nodded and walked away. Natasha stood there, still frozen. Thinking about what he had said.


	4. Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing on my phone, and still not sure I like this. I just get these bursts and I write it down as it comes.

Steve Rogers is Captain America. Really, Captain America. Let that sink in. The first time Natasha had heard the name she had been young, very young. It was a name brought up in disdain and jealously. She didn’t pay much mind to it.

As she grew older the absurdity of the title began to truly sink in. She shook her head at the thought, ridiculous. Then she was recruited by Clint Barton who introduced her to Phil Coulson. Coulson, who admired Captain America possibly beyond all else. And when he explained why some of the absurdity had dissipated. Though not all of it. 

Then she met Steve Rogers. Who, without meaning to, embodied Captain America. He didn’t need to even try, it’s just who he was. That’s when she accepted it, Steve Rogers was living proof. There was no denying it. 

In addition to being such an icon, Steve Rogers is also a genuine kind of guy. Respectful, at times humorous, and if you were lucky enough to get close to him—a damn good friend. But everyone has their ups and downs, and Steve Rogers has... well you didn’t want to get on his bad side.

Natasha had seen it before, mainly after Hydra had been discovered inside of SHIELD. But one time, after the Triskelion fell into the Potomac she really saw it.

Bucky Barnes, that was his shortcoming. And he had been searching relentlessly for his friend with Sam Wilson. Natasha had given him the lead herself, and wished him well. And she had meant it. She had gone her own way meaning to build some new covers, when she heard about the base.

According to her sources, it was a Hydra faction, a small but powerful one. She didn’t reach out to Steve immediately, she had made sure her intel was correct then when it was inevitable she reached out to let him know. She almost regretted this. Almost.

They met a few miles outside of the base. She had drawn up a layout and had it ready and spread out on the hood of her car when Steve and Sam joined her.

“How’d you even get this?” Sam asked.

She looked up slyly, a dangerous smirk playing on her face. “A girl has her ways.” Sam didn’t press the matter. 

What she hadn’t told Steve was what was inside; a lab of sorts. With a metal chair and an electronic contraption. It felt familiar to Natasha though she couldn’t quite explain why... they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

“Plan is to flush them out.” Steve said. “No one left behind. Completely dismantle the base.” He spoke firm and there was a hint of fury in his voice. Barely recognizable but it was there. She should have known better.

Sam and she agreed and they moved in. They would flank the base from three sides, and meet in the middle. Sam wouldn’t use his wings and instead joined them in stealth mode, taking out the Hydra soldiers one by one. Steve threw his shield as though it were a frisbee and it knocked off of one soldier to the next. Natasha’s Widow bites were the silent weapon, shocking unknowing unsuspecting enemy soldiers. They each moved to the center of the base leaving unconscious bodies behind them, until finally—they came to it. 

An observation room separated by a sheet of glass looked on into the room with the metal chair. A man’s back was turned to them, they couldn’t see who he was.

“Captain America...” he spoke, a laugh hinted in his words. “I thought you would come.” He turned to face them. He wore a monocle and Hydra army uniform. His hands clasped behind his back, he stood tall and intimidating. “You know who I am?”

“Can’t say I do.” Steve said.

“Can’t say I care...” Sam muttered.

The man laughed, “I am Baron Von Strucker.” He said, “I am, how you say... Hydra’s Head.”

“Hydra has many heads.” Natasha said, “I doubt you’re the only one.”

Strucker turned to her. “You are not wrong Romanova,” He said. “Perhaps you also recognize me?”

“Sorry to disappoint.” She said.

“Ah,” he replied hand reaching out to the metal chair and rubbing it up and down. “That is all well and good then. This tells us our programming is indeed effective.”

Natasha barely let the confusion show on her face before she let it fall back to neutral. Strucker turned to Steve, “No matter.” He said, “I assume you are here because of the Soldier?”

Natasha’s heart sank, she turned to look at Steve. There was no mistaking the heartbroken look that had befallen him. Strucker knew he had struck a nerve, he smiled. “Yes indeed.” He said. “Sergeant Barnes sat in this very chair.” He patted the metal arm. “I admit, it was not the only chair where we remade him. There were several. But,” he circled around the back, and placed both hands on the chairs arms leaning down slightly. “this is where I had the privilege to work on Master Barnes. Perhaps I should try the same on you?”

There was no time to stop it, a loud roar had filled the room and Steve had flown forward. Instead of colliding with Strucker he flew threw what they now knew was a projection. Steve turned, his face red with fury, breathing hard. “You son of a bitch!” 

Strucker laughed again, “No Captain. I am no longer here. As soon as you came I was gone. And now so is Hydra. You are all that is left. I thought you wouldn’t fall for it, I’m glad I was wrong. You truly are a man out of time.”

Natasha thought back to the bunker in NJ and cursed herself. “We have to go!” She yelled. “Now!” She made to run out Sam on her tail, but she could tell something was off. Turning back she saw Steve hadn’t moved. “Rogers!” He looked up, the anger still vibrating through him. “I need you to move soldier, that’s an order!” Strucker’s image was still laughing. Natasha saw the projector and shot it out making the image disappear. Steve still didn’t move. She turned to Sam, “Get out of here!”

“I’m not leaving him.” Wilson said.

God save her from stubborn men.

“I got this,” she snapped “Now GO.”

Maybe it was something in her tone, maybe it was something she did. Sam seemed to cower at her command. He nodded and left. Natasha turned to Steve.

“Listen to me.” She said harshly. “I didn’t know this is what the room was for, maybe I should have.” Strucker’s words echoed in her mind.

“You knew this was here?” Steve said through gritted teeth. The anger was coming to her now. Good, she could work with that.

“Yes I did,” she said backing towards the doorway. “And I still made you come. I knew what this place was. I knew he would be here. I knew... I knew Bucky had been here.” Steve roared, he ran at her and she ran.

Before she knew it they were both outside and she was running for the perimeter, they were maybe 20 feet away when he tackled her into the grass. He pinned her down, his hands making their way to her throat—

BOOOOOM! The base exploaded, the impact threw him off of her, they could feel the heat from the flames. They both gasped and stayed on the ground, the place burning. Sam came over to them, kneeling by Natasha. She waved him off and went on her knees, crawling to Steve. He was jerked over, hands grabbing the grass and pulling out the blades. Sobs wrecked his body. 

“Rogers?” Her voice was raspy, she didn’t speak loud.

“I’m... I’m sorry.” He said between cries. 

She placed a hand on his back. “It’s alright. I’m sorry too.” She looked back at the burning base. 

“I wasn’t there for him.” He said, “I should’ve... should’ve been there.”

“You couldn’t have known. There’s no way you could’ve known.”

They stayed like that for a while. Eventually he turned and say cross legged on the grass. There were tear tracks on his face, and his eyes were red rimmed. 

“You lied to me.” He said. “You lied to me, and I attacked you.”

She smiled slightly, “I manipulated you. Sort of my specialty.” She said. “I’m not even sure I’m sorry I did it. Saved your ass didn’t I?”

He huffed out a laugh. From above Sam blew air between his teeth. They both looked up at him. Sam shook his head,

“You guys are crazy. Like clinically insane. I hope you know that.” He said.

Steve nodded, “Didn’t know I had it in me.” He said. He turned to Natasha, “Thank-you.” He said. 

“Don’t mention it.” She said. “Really, don’t. Sam will have a field day with this story for his PTSD group.” She stood up and held out a hand, he took it and she pulled him to his feet. 

“I already have enough to tell.” Sam said. “Besides, no way am I bringing up Captain America going apeshit.” He said lightly, clapping a hand on Steve’s back.

“I appreciate that.” Said Steve.

“My therapist is another story though...”. Sam muttered.


	5. Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story flew out of control. Strong bad language ahead. Made up NAMED characters, (please see end notes for specifics and apologies). Still written on my phone. Seriously, story went out of control, and I’m still not sure I like it.

Clint Barton was something else. Natasha had known this for some time. Ever since he had made a different call and not ended her life with his bow and arrow, she knew there was something different about him.

Master assassin, marksman... and father. When he had introduced her to his family she hadn’t known what to think at first. Laura welcomed her with open arms, not the sort of welcome she was used to at all. Then she met little Cooper. The little boy had liked her red hair and asked if he could touch it. Natasha felt something come over her in that instant, kneeled down and held out a lock of her hair for him. He had toddled forward and touched it squeaking with glee. And thus Auntie Nat was born.

Clint Barton preferred to travel by air vent. Rarely would you see him in the elevator. It had happened at SHIELD (much to the disdain of his superiors, though Coulson eventually accepted this particular trait) and now it was happening in the tower. Natasha was used to seeing his head pop out of different vents in different rooms at any time of the day. Her teammates were not so used to it, it proved to be quite humorous at times. Tony had tried to get JARVIS to track Clint’s path in the vents, but to no avail.

So yeah, Clint Barton was a special character. And there were times he did his best to make sure other people knew it.

This was not one of those times.

He hadn’t checked in yet, which wasn’t completely unusual for him. He tended to be a bit tardy for check-ins at times. But it was a reaching a point that Natasha had begun to worry. She hated worrying.

He had gone to surveil their latest target, a female terrorist in Ukraine, her name Daria Boyko. Intel said she was responsible for trafficking weapons—but not just any weapons. Somehow Boyko had gotten her hands on alien tech, and was selling to the highest bidder. So Natasha had followed Clint to Kiev, backing him up; usually it would be the other way around (after all Clint did see better from a distance) but their target was a woman who was interested in men so Clint had donned his best suit and had gone hunting (so to speak). But then he hadn’t checked in. So Natasha didn’t have a choice.

She was damn lucky she was able to find a small black cocktail dress so she could fit in with the crowd. A sly smile and a little flirting got her past security. First she scouted the location, it was a small palace and all the occupants were rich, but the heavy security personnel were easily spotted. At first she didn’t stand out, taking a glass of champagne and talking to the men who had had one too many and were attracted by her beauty. As soon as she saw one of the security men place a finger to his comm and make his way out of the side door she moved. She had a side piece hidden on a thigh holster and grabbed it as she joined him in the side hallway. Natasha jabbed the gun under his ribs, and spoke to him in Ukrainian, “Take me to the American.”

The man man placed his hands up and Natasha took his weapons, including a pair of car keys. He led her to an alley outside and a town car.

“We have to drive there.” He said, in Ukrainian. She opened the driver’s door, then the back door. She gestured for him to get behind the wheel which he did, she slid in the back the gun to his neck.

“Let’s go.” She ordered.

—

Natasha knew this was a trap. The grunt was being too cooperative and helpful for it not to be. But she didn’t care.

The drive was not long. They had pulled up next to a desecrated looking building, the brick was breaking and windows had been smashed. She got out of the car, then pulled out the driver.

“Lead on.” She ordered.

He walked into the building, his hands held up in surrender. As they walked further into the building Natasha could hear voices, and one of them she recognized. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret.” She whispered harshly to the grunt.

“I already have.” He said.

He swung around grabbing the gun in her hands, his fingers desperately reaching for the trigger. She fought against him, trying to pull the gun back towards her and out of his grasp. He screamed, the voices in the building stopped. She cursed, her hand reaching to cover his mouth allowing him to get to the trigger and pulling it the gun going off.

Natasha cursed herself, how could she have been so stupid? She had let her thoughts and judgement be clouded—thinking about Clint—foolish. Damn, fool. Her hand flew away from the grunt’s mouth and reach back for the gun wrenching it from his hands. She should just shoot him; do it. Do it now!

The gun collided with his temple, sending him to the ground. She looked down at it, her hand was no where near the trigger. Why hadn’t she shot him? It was as if time had frozen, when she finally looked up she saw she was surrounded. Boyko stood ahead a few feet away, her eyes the faintest shade of blue, electricity seemed to crackle in her irises. A quick look around told Natasha Boyko’s henchmen had the same affliction.

“Take her weapons”. Boyko ordered. Natasha didn’t fight back, the henchmen took her weapons and Natasha merely glared at the woman. Once Boyko was sastisfied she jerked her head, Natasha felt hands grab her around the wrists and pulled behind her back as they walked her to a room ahead.

Natasha saw Clint hanging in the middle of the room; a chain was wrapped around his wrists and secured to a beam above. At first glance she could see he didn’t look too good. His suit jacket and bow tie lay on the ground beside him. Blood dropped from a wound on his head and had fallen onto his dress shirt. Bruises seemed to litter his body parts that she could see. There was a hitch in his breathing that told her he probably had a broken rib or two. But the bastard was still smiling.

“Nat!” He yelled. “Welcome to the party. Look!” His finger pointed at Boyko and her henchmen. “They have glowy eyes! Isn’t that cool?!”

What. The actual. Fuck.

“What did you give him?” Natasha demanded in Ukrainian to Boyko.

“Aw c’mon...” Clint whined, “say it in a language we can all understand! It’s not fair to dis-include people. Didn’t you learn that in grade school?”

Natasha turned to him flabbergasted, “You speak Ukrainian.” She said in English.

It was Clint’s turn to look shocked. “I do?”

“That’s alright,” Boyko said in English. “Let’s make it easier for the archer yes?” She smiled slyly. “We’ve given him something to make him a bit more cooperative. I understand he has had first hand experience with this alien technology.”

Natasha felt hatred burn in her gut. She would not spare any mercy for this woman. Behind her Clint had begun to sing a song. Backstreet Boys?

“I seem to have touched a nerve.” Boyko continued as she had seen Natasha’s reaction, “You too have seen this wondrous technology too have you not? It truly is... eye opening.”

“You messing with things you don’t understand.” Natasha said, a dangerous tone in her voice. “You should quit while your ahead.

Boyko and her henchmen laughed darkly. “On the contrary,” Boyko said, walking forward to Natasha. “I do believe we’re just getting started.”

“ _I’m doing this tonight yeah, probably gonna start a fight yeah—_ “

Enough was enough. Natasha kicked out, her feet landing straight in Boyko’s gut sending her to the ground. Shocking the henchmen, their grip loosened just a bit and Natasha front flipped sending them crashing to the ground forcing them to let go of her flipping forward as well but landing on their back whereas Natasha landed in a crouch.

“ _I know this can’t be right hey baby c’mon_.”

Boyko has reared up, arm moving back the swinging forward for a strike. Natasha easily dodged the strike as Boyko over compensated and went towards the floor.

“ _I loved you endlessly, mmm, when you weren’t there for me! So now it’s time to leave and make it alone—_ “

Natasha had gone to one of the fallen henchmen and grabbed a gun from his holster. After a quick search she also found one of her Widow Bites and special knives; the one that Stark has designed and could cut through chain.

“Can you fight?!” She called to Barton.

“You talkin’ to me?” He called back in Godfather style. He laughed at his own own joke. Natasha wasn’t in the mood,

“CAN YOU FIGHT?”

“Yeah, yeah... I’m still singing though.”

“Wouldn’t expect anything less...”. She muttered. A perfect throw had cut him down, he landed impressively in a fighting stance shaking the chains from his wrists.

“ _I know that I can’t take no more, it ain’t no lie_.” Clint choked up the chain so it was shorter in his grip. More henchmen were approaching him. He swung and hit them striking them down. “ _I want to see you out that door baby bye bye bye!_ ”

Boyko was back on her feet, her blue irises shining with fury. She ran at Natasha tackling her to the ground.

“That is not. Very. Nice.” Clint said, he seemed flabbergasted at Boyko’s actions. He swung the chain down at Boyko striking her in the back and head. Natasha saw the blue flicker in her eyes, just for a moment. She grabbed the woman’s head and slammed it to the ground knocking her out. Looking out Clint was still singing, taking out the henchmen, they were all down now.

“Clint!” He turned nearly taking her out with the chain.

“Whoopsie!” He chuckled, putting down the chain. “My bad.” He dropped the chain and put his hands up in surrender. “Don’t tell Laura!”

Natasha smiled slightly, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” She said. She walked forward, taking a closer look at him. He was still humming. “What was that, Backstreet Boys?”

He looked offended, “How dare you.” He said. She put his arm around her neck to support him. “That was *NSYNC. Have I taught you nothing?”

They walked out of the building. “Sorry I mixed them up.” She said. “I was focused on other priorities.”

“Well you need to get your priorities straight.” He muttered.

“A simple thank-you would suffice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a Daria Boyko somewhere in the world, I am sorry. This story does not reflect on you. I’m sure you are a very lovely person. As are the people of Ukraine. This story is pure fiction. 
> 
> Also did I just write crack? The very thing I despise? I’m going to hide in a hole.


	6. Natasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I thought the last story got out of hand this one just went batshit crazy. Bad language ahead. See notes at end.

Peter Parker was visiting Tony at the base in upstate New York when it happened. Tony had stepped out for just a moment, Peter was examining some specs on a computer screen when suddenly it blacked out. 

“Wha—?” Horrified he had somehow broken Tony’s tech he tried pushing several buttons to no avail. Then suddenly the screen flickered back to life, a grainy image of a familiar looking woman with red hair had appeared. She seemed to be talking directly to the camera.

“I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t necessary,” she said. “I’m... I’m over my head. They’re going to take me, and I don’t think I can get out.” Peter could hear gun shots in the background and men shouting. “I’m sorry Tony. I wish things were different. But we played this wrong. Way, way wrong. Ross was never on our side. You have to stay away from him. He will come for you. He will go after the spider kid, he’s relentless. Stay safe. And again, I’m sorry.” Suddenly the woman was yanked out of frame and the camera went blank. The specs were back up and running. Tony came back into the lab.

“Um... Mr. Stark?” 

“What’s up kid?” Tony did a double take. “You look absolutely green, what happened?”

—

Peter had relayed the message, FRIDAY had confirmed it and showed the recording the AI had taken the liberty of doing. Tony looked conflicted, Peter looked worried.

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony looked up, “I need to ask a favor kid.”

“Anything!”

“Tell your aunt you won’t be home for a few days.” 

—

The quinjet landed in a Wakandan airfield. Peter has wanted to get out but Tony had insisted he stay inside the jet. As soon as he walked out he saw a line of female warriors with spears by their sides standing in his way. 

“We are the Dora Milaje.” Said one of them. “You will go no further.”

Tony held his hands up in surrender, “I need to speak with the king.” No one said anything. “The king? King T’Challa? C’mon people this is important.”

“Okoye, let him through.” It was T’Challa. The Dora Milaje split and T’Challa stepped forward to meet Tony.

“Your highness.” Said Tony respectfully, bowing slightly.

“What brings Tony Stark to my kingdom?” 

Tony blew out a breath, “Honestly? Desperation. I need to know where Steve Rogers is.”

T’Challa smiled, and stepped closer. “Last I heard, your prior meeting with him did not go so well. Besides, what makes you think I know?”

Tony held his hands behind his back, getting something from his back pocket. “I need to put our differences aside to help an old friend.” He said. He held out a Stark Phone. “I have no choice.” 

He showed the video to T’Challa, whose reaction to the video could only be described as troubled. “I must speak with members of my council. I will move with haste. You should probably bring out the Spider-Man, you can both wait in the Great Hall.”

—

Tony and Spider-Man (Peter in his costume) were seated in the Great Hall at a long grand table, a tall wall to floor window at the end of it. T’Challa had left them there under supervision of some of the Dora Milaje.

T’Challa had taken the video Tony had showed him, and brought it with him to the War Room. In the center of the room was a circular table with chairs surrounding it. Steve Rogers stood behind one of the chairs, Clint Barton, Scott Lang, Wanda Maximoff and Sam Wilson were all seated. 

“So... what’s up?” Asked Scott.

“What the hell is Tony Stark doing here?” Sam said almost at the same time.

T’Challa eyed Clint carefully, a look in his gaze that could only be described as wariness. “Perhaps this conversation would not be suitable for all.” He said cautiously.

The five of them looked around at each other before Steve shook his head, “If it has to do with one of us, it has to do with all of us.” He leaned down on the chair placing his hands on the back of it.

T’Challa inclined his head in acceptance and played the video. When it ended all four of them were distressed, but Clint was absolutely furious. 

“Dammit Nat...” Clint ran his hands through his hair. He stood up from his chair, and looked as though he were about to take a run and punch the wall. Steve placed a hand on his shoulder anchoring him. 

“What do you want to do?” Sam asked Steve.

Scott looked shocked, “Do you even need to ask?” He said. “I mean, I don’t know her that well and she kicked my ass—but we’re going to go get her, right?”

Steve looked up at Clint, Scott, Sam, and Wanda before turning back to Clint their gaze locked before turning to T’Challa. A storm began to brew in the Captain’s eyes. “I’ll see him.”

—

“Mr. Stark this place is incredible!” 

“Alright kid, keep your onesie on.”

Peter was looking out the grand window at the city of Wakanda. Tony sat at the long table and ran a hand over his face. The Dora Milaje hadn’t moved, still standing guard. Suddenly a door opened, Tony and Peter look around to see Okoye.

“Come with me.” She said sharply. Tony stood up and Peter followed closely behind. They walked down a long regal hall and through another set of doors. 

Tony should have been prepared by the sight of his former teammates, but instead it nearly knocked him down.

“I am sure we can all be civil.” T’Challa said, standing in the middle of the round table and Tony. “We all want the same thing. Ms. Romanoff needs our help, we will only be able to provide it by working together.”

Another beat of silence followed this. Peter was growing restless but it was Scott who broke the tension stepping forward and holding out a hand to Spider-Man.

“Scott Lang, Ant-Man.” He said.

Peter was emulating excitement, “Spider-Man!” They shook hands.

“Yeah I remember.” Scott said, then turned to Tony and held out his hand. Tony didn’t do anything for a moment, the tension palpable. Finally, he shook his hand. But he still didn’t say anything.

“We all know who we are,” Clint said impatiently. “We need to get to work.” He looked at Tony, “Have you been able to find out anything?”

Tony locked eyes with Clint, he hadn’t seen him since the Raft. Now was as good a time as any to put differences aside. Tony spoke for the first time “Besides the encrypted video she sent me? No, nothing.” He sounded worn, his gaze met Steve’s “Nothing.” He said again, “I don’t think she meant for the video to spike a rescue mission. She meant it as a warning.”

“Well that’s just too damn bad.” Sam said standing up. “It’s going to turn into a rescue mission.” 

“So what do we do?” Asked Spider-Man, looking around at the heroes.

“I can have my sister start a search,” T’Challa said. “Her technology has never failed us before. If there is a trace of Ms. Romanoff anywhere, she can find it.”

“I already have FRIDAY running scans, I’ve come up with nothing.” Tony said turning to the King. T’Challa smiled kindly.

“I mean no offense Stark... but you have not met Shuri,” said T’Challa. “Please excuse me.” He left the room.

Clint stood up slowly, “When was the last time you saw her?” He asked Tony.

Tony’s hands awkwardly went into his pockets, “When... she came to headquarters to check on Rhodes. And I told her... Ross was coming for her.”

Silence.

“That’s messed up.” Scott said quietly, though everyone could hear him.

“What’s done is done.” Wanda said, “What’s important is what we do now.” He looked at Tony, “What’s the plan?”

Tony gestured towards the table, silently asking if he could join them. Sam inclined his head in approval. Tony walked forward with Peter and they both sat. Tony took off the watch he wore and flattened it on the table—out of the corner of his eye he saw Okoye stiffen in anticipation but he held up a hand to show her he meant no harm.

“Last sign of Ross was four weeks ago.” Tony explained. A hologram projection shot up from the watch, Ross’ head, his military picture rotated in the middle of the table. “He was in Washington D.C. visiting the Pentagon, speaking with some big wigs about the Soviet Accords.” Wanda has stiffened at the mention of her home, a hand had gone to her neck where Ross had placed an electrical collar as he had held her prisoner under the law. “I’m not sure how he found her, after she left I didn’t do anything to track her at first. It was maybe a month or two ago I asked FRIDAY to search for her and came up with nothing. Frustrating, but this is Nat we’re talking about.” 

“The transmission came in yesterday!” Peter chimed in. “It was weird the way it happened, like it was almost pre-recorded and sent on a time delay to make sure Mr. Stark would see it. But he didn’t... I’m the one who saw it.” Everyone’s attention was now on Spider-Man. “She spoke directly to Mr. Stark even though he wasn’t there, not to me. FRIDAY recorded the message and we played it the moment he came back.”

“Take off the mask.” 

Steve had spoken for the first time. Everyone looked at him. Peter and Tony froze.

“What?” Spider-Man asked.

Steve looked directly at him, his gaze harsh and unapologetic. “Natasha said you were a target, just as easily as one of us. None of us are hiding behind disguises anymore. Neither should you.”

Peter hesitated, Tony spoke roughly “You don’t have the right—“

“No, it’s okay Mr. Stark.” Spider-Man said. “He’s right. Equal playing field...yeah?” He reaches over his head and pulled the mask off. Peter looked at the former Avengers with his real face for the first time. “Hi everyone,” He said “technically we’ve met, well you’ve met Spider-Man... my name is Peter. Peter Parker.”

Tony closed his eyes, when he opened them he look at Steve. Steve was still looking at the newly unmasked Peter. Finally the former captain nodded in acceptance.

“Steve Rogers.”

Peter nodded. The tension had returned. No one said anything. Scott whispered to Wanda “Do I reintroduce myself?” She waved him off and he fell silent again.

“Back to the matter at hand,” Sam said “You got this transmission. Any clue how old it was?”

Tony jumped on the opportunity to provide more information “FRIDAY estimates about 8-12 days old.”

“That’s over a week!” Clint exclaimed.

“She did it to protect us. To protect me.” Tony said, defeat creeping into his voice. “So I wouldn’t go after her repulsers blazing.” He clicked on the watch, a still of Nat joined Ross rotating in the air. Along with it was a list of locations. “After the breakout at the Raft, I’m not sure he’d risk bringing her there. Though he might, but if he did he’s undoubtedly stepped up security ten fold. I’ve compiled a list of some other, more secret military bases that would be equip to holding her prisoner. Holding us all prisoner.” He met everyone’s gaze at least once “Because he will come after us all eventually.”

“One problem at a time, shall we?” Tony turned to see T’Challa had returned with a woman he had never seen before. She spoke again, “If we locate Ms. Romanoff, then we can focus on the other problems too.” 

“This is my sister, Shuri.” T’Challa explained, “The most brilliant and capable scientist in Wakanda if not the world. I have asked her to help us.”

Shuri moves to the round table, placing a tablet on it. Placing her fingers on the screen she widened it to bring out a map of a terrain with a small list of locations. “From what my brother has told me and what I could see and get from the video, Ms. Romanoff was in Europe when she was detained. Italy to be exact.”

“Ross ran an apprehension mission on foreign soil?” Sam asked incredulously.

“It appears so,” Shuri responded. “The General has been a busy man since the Soviet Accords came to be. Building bridges and swaying congressmen. The Raft is the least of your worries I am afraid.” Reaching down to the tablet she tapped and swiped so that the hologram of a building no one had seen before was in front of them. “This is what is known as Prison 42. It was not easy to find, in fact data on it is wiped every 60 seconds.”

“But you found it?” Tony Asked. Shuri inclined her head,

“It is in a place known only as “The Negative Zone”. It is not of this dimension.”

“What?” Steve turned to her. “What do you mean?”

“The Negative Zone is in another dimension, the General seems to have been dabbling with some technology even I have never heard of.”

“The son of bitch...” Tony was looking at the schematics, he had walked towards the hologram. “No wonder FRIDAY didn’t find anything.”

“There are other dimensions...?” Peter looked completely awed. “I mean, after the Battle of New York I guess anything could be possible.”

“Just when you thought the world couldn’t get any stranger.” Sam said. “Some shit like this goes down.”

“So what do we do?” Asked Wanda. “How do we get there?” 

Shuri looked to her brother who nodded, she then walked towards Tony who stumbled back instinctively “We work together. I believe that you and I will be able to build a portal to the Negative Zone. You can mount your rescue mission from there.” 

“Ross shouldn’t have this access,” Steve said. “Doing this is in violation of the Accords. We get Nat, get her out... but then I say we blow this place to sky high.”

“Ross is the law Steve,” said Sam. 

“You’re saying we leave her to rot?” Growled Clint.

“No!” Cried Sam, “I’m saying... we tread carefully. Natasha is the most capable out of all of us. There has to be a reason she hasn’t...”. He stopped. “I don’t know what I’m saying.” Wanda placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Steve turned to Tony, speaking to him for the first time, “Can you get Vision?”

Tony nodded “I’ll make the call.” He grabbed his watch and put it back on. Turning to Peter he said “Don’t break anything. Stay with a buddy at all times.” The teenager was about to interject, “I mean it Pete.” He turned to Shuri, “Let’s do this. Princess?”

She nodded and they left the war room. Scott’s hands flew up “Not that anyone has asked my but I’m actually familiar with multiple dimensions!” 

Wanda turned to him, “Can you get there?” Scott was about to speak when she cut him off “On purpose, not by accident.” He didn’t say anything.

“This is exciting, right?” Peter said, his hands rubbing together.

Clint stormed out of the room, Steve send the kid an almost apologetic look and followed the archer.

“Don’t mind him kid.” Sam said. “Give him some time.”

—

“Barton!” Steve was jogging to keep up with Clint who was more then halfway down the hall. “Clint, wait up!” He caught up with him. “C’mon Clint talk to me.”

“Talk?” Clint barked out a sarcastic laugh. “I’ve left behind my wife, my kids... I came so I could fight beside you.”

“I know...”

Clint didn’t stop “I fought against my best friend, landed my ass in jail, and have been hiding out here for god knows how long only to then discover she’s out there somewhere being held prisoner.” He stopped suddenly, Steve almost collided with him. “My family is safe. I know they are, I made damn sure of it. She was supposed to be safe too. But she’s not.” He was breathing heavily now, “This whole thing... it’s beyond messed up. It’s fucked Cap! It’s absolutely fucked!” He kicked at a wall and slammed his hand against it. Slowly he slid down until he was kneeling, he turned so he was leaning against the wall. Steve slowly lowered himself to join him.

“I’m sorry Clint.” He said. I never should have dragged you—“

“Don’t give me that bullshit.” Clint said. “I don’t regret joining you, I don’t regret fighting with you or getting caught for that matter.”

“I don’t—?”

“It never should have come to this,” the archer said. “We should have done better Steve.”

They sat there for a few moments, “You’re right.” Steve said. “We should have done better.” Clint looked up at him. Steve continued “But this is where we are now. And the only thing we can do, is try to do better. Starting right here, right now. I’m sure you know it’s what she would want. So let’s go get her back.”

— 

With Tony and Shuri working together, they were able to build an inter dimensional portal in six days. Vision had joined them on day two. By the time they were ready to go through, everyone was restless and ready to fight. Tony had asked Steve to come to the quinjet before they were set to leave—they would be flying the quinjet in stealth mode to Prison 42. Tony had walked down the ramp holding the shield. Steve had recoiled but Tony shook his head “Doesn’t go with my decor.” He said simply, tossing it to Steve.

“Tony I can’t...”

“No takesie backsies.”

And that was that. The quinjet was loaded up, T’Challa and Shuri were on comms in the lab. The device required two people to run it. They pulled the switch and out of it shot a magenta beam that left a circular hole with a dark red interior. 

“This doesn’t feel subtle at all.” Clint said as he engaged stealth mode and flew into the void.

As soon as they were through, they heard “Comm check?” From Shuri.

“Check.” Wanda.

“Check.” Peter.

“Check.” Sam.

“Check.” Tony.

“Check.” Clint.

“Check.” Scott.

“Check.” Vision.

“Check.” Steve. “Let’s go get Widow.”

Prison 42 was a gigantic stone building surrounded by a blood red sky. Ross had security forces on the ground which they could only assume meant strong security inside as well.

Everyone was suited up. Clint parked the quinjet in stealth mode about 20 feet away from the exterior, Steve gestured for them to come together.

“Here’s the play, we get in and get out as soon as possible. As soon as we locate Natasha we plant the charges. When everyone is back on board, we blow the place and get back to Wakanda. Falcon, Iron Man, Vision—you get the upper floors work your way down. Wanda, Ant-Man, Spider-Man... you get the lower perimeter. Once you’ve cleared them out Scott, you get inside, find the security system and be our eyes on the whole base. Peter and Wanda are your back up for any stragglers. I’m going up too with the others. Clint—“

“I’m going with you.” The archer cut in, bow at the ready.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Steve said. To the rest of the group he continued, “Anything goes wrong, you let us know. We have to have each other’s backs. Clear?”

“Easy, breezy, beautiful, cover girl.” Scott nodded. Everyone gave him a a strange look, “Just trying to break the tension.”

“Let’s go.” Said Steve.

Iron Man grabbed him around the waist and flew up with Sam and Vision who held Clint. The building had to have been at least 30 floors. Once on the roof Tony dropped him lightly, making his way to the sealed door leading downstairs. A laser shot out from the suit that cut through the door.

“This material is new,” Tony said. “Taking longer to break into then it normally should. Luckily, Shuri helped me with some upgrades.”

“We have to be quiet Stark.” Steve said.

“Calm your britches Capsicle.” The laser grew brighter and more powerful slicing through the material silently. They were in. “FRIDAY, how many heat signatures inside?”

“Fifty boss.” The AI said. “That doesn’t include the outside patrol.”

“That’s what Team B is for,” Stark said. “How do you want to play this Steve?”

“You and Vision Head halfway down, start clearing out the staff. If you see Nat get her out let us know. Sam, Clint and I will start up top.”

“Good luck.” Tony said, then he and Vision were gone.

Steve turned to Sam and Clint, “We do this quietly and effectively. Split on each floor, then make our way down. Let’s go.”

—

Down below it hadn’t taken too long for Wanda, Scott, and Peter to take out security. They moved quietly and efficiently, once Shuri had confirmed all heat signatures below had been taken care of Scott had shrunk both Peter and Wanda and gotten them inside. The security room was on the bottom floor like a regular prison. 

Scott rapped his comm, “I’m in.” He said. The many screens in front of him showed patrolmen walking the corridors, and occasionally he saw Iron Man or Vision take out some of them. “Damn that looked like it hurt.”

“This seems too easy.” Wanda said. “Too quiet.”

“Scott,” Came Steve’s voice “Do you have eyes on Nat?”

Scott’s eyes scanned the screens, “Sorry no. Just a bunch of empty cells.” If you could call them cells. They were small rectangular spaces with blue energy shields in front of them in lieu of bars. 

“Someone’s coming!” Peter said, hands up ready to web. The door opened and in walked a patrolman who was looking down at a clipboard. He looked up and saw the intruders, grabbing his gun he shot wide hitting one of the screens. Wanda moves her hands, red flowing from her fingertips and the man froze. Scott ran forward and took the gun, Peter didn’t waste time webbing him in the mouth as a gag and then binding him from head to toe.

“You planning on eating him later?” Scott Asked.

“Ew, gross!” Peter whined.

“Let’s focus.” Wanda said.

—

Tony didn’t want to admit it, but Wanda was right. Everything seemed too easy. He had to have taken out at least seven men already, when he came to a strange looking boiler room. A green glowing center was in the middle, as he approached it he noticed it was counting down, 9:59, 9:58, 9:57.

“Shit.” He exclaimed.

“What is it?!” Came Clint’s voice. 

“I’ve got a bomb,” Tony said “Some foreign messed up technology. We have less then ten minutes before it blows.”

Steve’s voice came through sharp “Wanda, Scott, Peter I want you back on the quinjet now. No arguments.” A pause. “Tony...”

“Fuck stealth.” Stark said. He blasted out of them room forgoing the silent attack. 

— 

Sam had heard about the bomb and his heart was pounding a mile a minute. He came across a cell, and his heart stopped. Natasha.

“Nat!” He called. She didn’t respond. She lay on the floor of the cell, seemingly unconscious.

“You got her?!” That was Clint. 

“21st floor,” Sam confirmed “some magical barrier or some shit.”

Sam nearly jumped out of his skin as Vision appeared next to him, “Allow me.” The jewel on his head flowed and speared through the barrier. He floated forward and picked her up. “I am taking her out.”

“Well, well, well...” Ross’ voice boomed from all around them. “Congratulations. You’ve found my fortress.”

Shuri spoke in the comms, “the countdown is down to sixty seconds! Her cell triggered the time jump!”

“Go! Go! Go!” Sam yelled and flew out with Vision.

“I got Cap and Barton!” Tony said.

“She’s very resilient,” Ross continued. “Put up a hell of a fight. Even if you take her now, I’ll get her back. I’ll get you all. The law is on my side.” 

45 seconds.

“Someone start the quinjet!” Tony yelled. 

“There’s nowhere you can hide. I’m coming for all of you.”

A quick headcount on the quinjet confirmed everyone was there. 

“Let’s move!” Yelled Clint. 

10 seconds.

The quinjet flew through the portal as the explosion blew behind them. Shuri closed it as soon as they were through, leaving the rubble and ruin of Prison 42 out of sight.

On the quinjet Clint had taken Natasha from Vision. He cradled her in his arms as he looked down at her. It was obvious she had been tortured, though to what extent he couldn’t be sure. Clint took her off of the quinjet and into the waiting arms of Wakandan physicians.

Steve wanted to follow but instead turned to everyone else, “Is anybody hurt?”

Everyone shook their heads. Vision spoke, “We are unharmed. It would seem the General’s plan failed.”

“We can only hope.” Sam added. 

“I’ll take the small victory.” Said Scott. “Whose up for some beer?”

—

Natasha slowly came to consciousness, she blinked blearily as her vision remained fuzzy for a few moments.

“Hey Nat.” She’d know that voice anywhere.

“Clint...” Her voice was hoarse, but a smile spread across her face.

“He’s not the only one here ya know.” Well shit, that was Stark.

Then she remembered. Everything. She sat up quickly, her ribs protesting, someone gently pushed her back down but she wouldn’t go.

“Take it easy Nat.” Another voice said, she knew him too. “You’ve been through a lot.” 

She could see clearly now, Clint, Tony, and Steve stood at her bedside.

“Where...?” She starts to say.

“Wakanda.” Steve said. “King T’Challa sends his regards. He’ll be here shortly in fact, wanted to check in.” 

Natasha turned to Tony, “I told you so you would be safe. Don’t you know a warning when you hear one?”

Tony crosses his arms but a soft smile was etched onto his face, “I do things my own way. Decided to interpret it as a plea for a rescue.”

She shook her head before deciding she shouldn’t have because of the headache that pushed at her temples. “Do I even want to know how you guys managed this?”

Tony shook his head, “Probably not.” 

She smiled gratefully. “Well, thanks I guess.”

“Get some rest Nat—“. Clint started to say, but there was a commotion outside. The four of them tensed expecting the worse.

The door flew open, Scott tumbled inside closely followed by Peter and Wanda. Behind them stood Vision and Sam, who was shaking his head in exasperation.

“Sorry!” Scott said, “We didn’t mean to intrude.”

“You said you wished to see how Ms. Romanoff was doing.” Vision said matter of factly. “The only way you could know was if you opened the door instead of trying to see through it.”

“Way to be subtle Vis.” Wanda said, though she was smiling. “Hi Nat.”

Natasha raised a hand in greeting. Then looked back to Scott and Peter. “I don’t know you.” 

“Actually you do!” Said Scott, “You kicked my ass at the airport. Electroshocked me. Nice to officially meet you!” 

Peter held up a hand, “Underoos.” 

Natasha looked back at Tony, Steve, and Clint. “You don’t just do anything halfway. Do you?”

“Well,” said Steve, feigning wisdom “if you attacked one of us... you attack all of us. So we have to stick together.”

Nobody said anything for a moment until, “Captain America man. He just really nails those speeches.” Said Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went way out of my comfort zone and I really hope it didn’t suck. I wrote about other dimensions, characters I’m not too familiar with writing, and dimensional things that give me the willies. Holy frakk. This could have been so much better.
> 
> Prison 42 is a real Marvel Prison from the comics, as is the Negative Zone. I had to tweak a few things though for this story so it’s not all comic canon. Sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! Got this idea, wrote it up. Wish I was a better writer :} 
> 
> This chapter is linked to Chapter 6 - Natasha saves everyone.

They were coming. She didn’t have much time, but the least she could do with the little time she had was to warn them.

The most logical option would be to contact Tony. Though she was pretty sure he had never fully trusted Ross, he was the closest to him and therefore the most vulnerable. They burst into the apartment she had been holding up in, grabbing her side arm she shot in their general direction not looking to see if she hit her mark. She dove out of the window jumping down the fire escape onto the next landing where another apartment was, leaning on the rail for balance she kicked forward breaking the window and headed inside. She ran into the adjacent room and barred the door grabbing a desk chair and forcing it under the handle. She was just playing for time. She took out her phone and recorded the message;

“I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t necessary,” she said. She could hear them getting closer, it was now or never. “I’m... I’m in over my head. They’re going to take me, and I don’t think I can get out.” Shots we’re fired through the door, the men were shouting. “I’m sorry Tony. I wish things were different. But we played this wrong. Way, way wrong. Ross was never on our side. You have to stay away from him. He will come for you. He will go after the spider kid, he’s relentless. Stay safe. And again, I’m sorry.” The door burst open, someone yanked her arm. She was damn lucky she had preset the video to be encrypted and sent. 

She whirled around she struck her captor in the head and his grip on her arm slackened. Whirling around she round kicked him and he went down. She readied herself for the fight to come when suddenly a sharp prick hit her in the neck. Her hand instinctively reached up and she felt a dart piercing her skin. She pulled it out and looked at it, almost bewildered.

Her limbs became incredibly heavy. Her knees buckled and she went down to the ground, knees first then falling forward. She was still conscious at first she lay on the ground as the room filled up with more footmen. They were talking into radios confirming the mission had been successful. Natasha’s arms were wrenched behind her back and secured with some sort of restraint she couldn’t see. Then someone lifted her head slightly and placed a sack on it. 

——

Natasha woke groggy, dehydrated, and with an aching head. She took stock of her current state; nothing seemed to be broken, or even injured. It took her a moment to remember the tranq dart and realize that’s where the headache came from. 

She felt something heavy around her wrists, looking down she saw manacles with a chain attached to the ground. By the weight she felt around her ankles she figured it was the same deal. Something about the atmosphere felt off there. Almost strange.

She heard a heavy lock being undone, and a door swung open. A few soldiers stepped through followed by—

“Natalia Romanova.” 

“General Ross.” She sat up, rolling onto her feet and standing up. “Nice to see you.”

Ross smiles dirtily. “I could say the same.” He stepped closer, “It’s good to see you chained up where you belong. Under my thumb.”

“Under your thumb?” Natasha asked innocently. “Is there something I can do for you General?”

“As a matter of fact,” he snapped his fingers at a soldier who went out of the room and reappeared with a chair. Ross sat down, his elbows on his knees his hands to his chin. “I want you, to tell me... where Steve Rogers is.”

Natasha tilted her head, gazing at Ross in a way that would have sent men running. “No clue,” she said. 

Ross didn’t react to this, almost as though that was the answer he expected to hear. “Alright then tell me this,” he paused a smile in his eyes “Where is Clint Barton’s family?”

Time froze. Natasha didn’t dare move, but something inside her plunged and she swore she was going to be sick. She kept her face stoic and still, letting some curiosity into her expression.

“Family? Barton doesn’t have a family.”

Ross retrieved something from his pocket, a flat circular device. He pressed it and the wall to their left showed what must be surveillance footage. Tony was in the Raft, outside of Clint’s cell. 

“You’re all grown up you got a wife and kids. I don’t understand why you didn’t think of them before you chose the wrong side.”

Goddammit Tony.

She still didn’t react. “Gee, you think you know your best friend.”

“You’d have me believe you knew nothing of his family?”

“No sir.”

“You’re lying.”

“Where’s your proof?”

Ross stood up sharply, his chair clattering to the floor.

“I’ll get my proof.” He said, anger seeping into his tone. He headed towards the door. “Boys.” Then he was gone. The men didn’t leave. They shut the door after him and spread themselves throughout the room. 

“Playtime boys?” Natasha asked.

Nobody answered. One of the men withdrew a baton-like weapon that crackled with electricity. The other five men converged on Natasha, grabbing onto her chains and yanking them tighter. They grabbed onto her arms and held her even more still. The man with the baton drew closer, then slammed it into her abdomen. 

Natasha seized with electricity, clenching her teeth against the pain. Instinctively she tried to free herself from the men’s grasp but they would not let her go. As the electricity flowed through her she jerked and grunted, her legs trying to kick out but the effort was impeded by the chains around her ankles.

The electricity stopped, she had a brief moment of reprieve before it happened again. And again.

—

“What about Sam Wilson?”

Natasha was spread out on the ground of herself. She could barely feel her limbs, her breathing was labored.

“Couldn’t... tell you.” 

“Spider-Man?”

“Screw you.”

“You will tell me where they are.” Ross said. “Where they all are.” He stood up and walked around the room hands in his pockets. “There is no end in sight for you. You’re mine, and you’re not going anywhere.” 

“You’re playing a game you can’t win Ross.” Natasha licked her dry lips, “If you think I’m going to portray anyone, anyone... you’ve deluded yourself.”

Ross darted forward and kicked Natasha in the face, she felt blood flow from her nose. She spat out at Ross, he stumbled back in disgust. 

“Work her.” He spat at his men.

But she didn’t ever say anything. She refused. And by doing so, she saved everyone all over again.


End file.
